Reid's Fantasy Girl
by peagoose6
Summary: Reid has a crush, and a vivid imagination.


Spencer Reid lay diagonally across his bed. It was Saturday morning, and he was pondering what he should do first. He had to grocery shop, and the laundry was piled up. Also, he suddenly remembered, he had to head out to the mall and buy his 'secret crush' a birthday present. Next week was her birthday, and Reid wanted to give her something really nice, something special, something that she really wanted. Reid closed his eyes and smiled as he pictured her gorgeous face, her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes; this, as usual, caused his groin to start shifting a bit. Suddenly he opened his eyes, sat up, checked his watch, and calculated he would have enough time to indulge in a little fantasy before he headed out to start his day. Reid lay back down, letting his mind drift..

'_There she stood, studying the evidence board. He crept up quietly behind her, then tapped her on the shoulder.' _

Tapped her on the shoulder? What kind of lame fantasy was that, Reid reprimanded himself. He refocused and let his mind drift again..

'_Reid quietly approached her and slid his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday" he whispered in her ear. She turned, staying within his warm embrace. "Thanks Reid. Can I have a birthday kiss too?" she asked with a sweet smile. He slowly bent his head and kissed her cheek.' _

Reid, opened his eyes again, kissed her cheek? Geez, even in my own fantasy I'm lame, totally pathetic with girls. He closed his eyes, determined to create a fantasy worthy of the word..

'_Spencer lowered is head and softly kissed her plump lips, moving against them slightly, entranced with their softness.' _

Reid brought his fingers to his lips, he could actually feel hers against them.

'"_Reid would you do something special for my birthday?" "Of course, anything" he answered with anticipation. "Touch me." she asked in a quiet voice. " Sure, where?"' _

Reid again began berating himself. Where? You would ask her where? In your own fantasy? Reid was getting totally frustrated with himself, he was such a dork. Couldn't even score with the girl in his OWN fantasy. Reid knew in fantasy or in real life, if a girl told Morgan to touch her, he would definitely not be asking where. Reid settled back down, closed his eyes, let his mouth open a bit while he stroked his lips lightly, and started again..

'"_Touch me", she whispered, and pushed her chest into Reid's body. Reid stepped back and moved his gaze down to the front of her blouse. She had a perfect body, Reid had been tempted to touch her for a long time, and now she was asking him to. He put his hand up cupping her breast; even through the material he could feel her nipple start to harden. "Touch my skin" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice. Reid moved his hand down, sliding it under her thin blouse; slowly he trailed his fingers up her smooth stomach, causing her to gasp with delight. Reid's fingers finally reached the bottom edge of her lacy bra.' _

Reid's mind stopped, lacy bra? Would she have a lacy bra? Is that practical for work, or would a cotton bra be more comfortable? Suddenly Reid halted his train of thought; was he insane? This was a fantasy, HIS fantasy, she could be wearing a cone bra covered in spikes if he wanted her to. Reid, once again refocused his mind, and drifted back into his dream..

'_His fingers brushed the lacy bra, moving up and clasping his palm over her breast, squeezing gently. He heard her moan in the back of her throat; the sound causing his cock to start hardening. "Touch my skin. Touch my skin Spencer" she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. Reid moved his hands around and fumbled with the back of her bra'_

Reid sat up, ready to give up on this exercise. His stiffening cock, on the other hand, had different ideas, and it fully intended to continue with the daydream. So Reid decided to side with his cock for once, instead of his brain, and made up his mind to stay in his fantasy, no matter what he made himself do, even if it was totally stupid..

' _She put her hands up behind her back, moved Reid's out of the way, and undid her own bra, quickly slipping it through her sleeves and dropping it on the floor. Reid placed both hands against her stomach, then slid them up, reveling in her soft skin. His hands reached their destination and covered her perfect breasts, rubbing gently and squeezing. He captured her nipples between two fingers, feeling them harden into stiff peaks, feeling her tremble with desire. Her blouse was now pushed up under her chin, and he held it there with one hand, while he lowered his head and started gently kissing, then licking her nipples; she groaned in pleasure and thrust her breast harder against his lips. Covering her with his mouth, he sucked slowly, then frantically. The hard sucking sent desire shooting down her body, as well as his, and her legs buckled slightly. "Touch me lower" she gasped out, so Reid let her blouse fall, as he moved his hand down to the bottom of her short skirt. The other hand was wrapped around her waist, hugging her tightly. He laid his hand on her bare thigh, then stroked it up and under her skirt. His fingers soon discovered her stocking top.' _

Stockings? Would she wear stockings? Did women actually wear them during the day, or were they kept for date nights? Once again Reid berated himself for being so ridiculous. Come hell or high water, he was going to complete this task! He made his mind return to her lingerie..

'_His fingers stroked against the stocking top, feeling the lace , then moved up sinking slightly into her tender flesh. Her skin was warm, and felt like silk. Moving his hand up further, he reached her lace panties, which were sopping wet. His slim fingers stroked her mound, enjoying the panting he could hear. Then he moved his other hand up under her skirt, using both hands to slip the wispy lace down her legs. As he bent forward to slip them over her feet, her scent caught his nose, the sweet muskiness, causing his cock to harden completely. He stood, placed his lips once more against her soft breast, then dragged his fingertips slowly up her leg until he once again reached her mound. As he grasped her with his full palm, he could feel her wetness coat his fingers. She groaned loudly, deeply, her head falling back. Then he rubbed his finger along her slit, feeling her slick fluid, and gently massaging her folds. "Please Spencer" she gasped, and he slowly slipped his finger into her hungry core. It was hot and wet and glorious. Spencer felt his own legs start to tremble, as lust poured down his body; his cock was throbbing against his stomach. He slipped a second finger in and began stroking her inner walls; she felt like velvet. As he moved his thumb over to begin massaging her sensitive nub, she cried in ecstasy her whole body quivering with desire, "God yes Spencer, yes." "Taste me" she pleaded. _

Reid suddenly realized that his fantasy sounded like a low budget porno movie, and he started to laugh out loud. Not that he had seen many porn movies; in fact statistics showed that for his age.. Reid cut his thoughts off once again, totally fed up with himself. That's when he realized one of his hands were stroking his stomach and chest under his t-shirt, and he swiftly undid his pants to relieve the pressure on his straining cock; grasping it firmly in his other hand, he was ready for the Grand Finale..

_He lifted his mouth, which had been licking her nipple, and looked into her eyes, seeing the deep need reflected there. So he kneeled on the floor, as if to worship at the alter of her beauty. She lowered her hands, and pulled up her skirt, giving Reid full view of her stocking encased legs, and her wet, throbbing mound. Reid moved forward, and she placed her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access to her centre. Reid gazed at her folds glistening with her hot juices. He licked his lips then moved his head up and placed his mouth on her mound.. She moaned loudly, pressing herself forward. Reid's mouth moved along her slit, drinking in her luscious liquid, feeling the wetness coat his chin. He flicked his tongue out and began licking slowly, making sure each fold received its proper attention. She tasted like nectar; Reid quenched his need with her fluid. He found her entrance, and quickly plunged his tongue in as far as it would go. So hot, he thought, so hot. He lapped her soft tissues, feeling her shaking beneath his hands that were kneading her ass. She spread her legs even further, and pressed down into his face, frantic for increased stimulation. Reid moved his tongue along her slit and started to flick her engorged nub. "God Spencer, yes. Yes, God yes." She howled when he started to suck, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, ahhahh", she cried, and Reid felt a wash of delicious fluid coat his mouth. When she got her breath back, she smiled down at him.' _

Spencer opened his eyes and realized he was covered in sweat and his own sticky fluids, his fast limpening cock still grasped firmly in his hand. Wow, that had seemed so real; he licked his chin and could still taste her. Just then his phone rang; when he picked it up, it was her, his fantasy girl. Except she was Reality girl now, questioning why he hadn't answered his cell when she had called earlier, and telling him to get into work asap as they had a new case_._


End file.
